Matt Damien and the Sacred Sacrament
by Sebastiaan
Summary: a new student and probably much more powerfull then Harry Potter. he is in his last year in Hogwarts and will have to battle all evil to finally encounter Evil Lord Monomoglith and defeat him once and for all.


**MATT DAMIEN AND THE SACRED SACRAMENT **

**SEBASTIAAN **

**ZEIJLEMAKER**

**CONTENTSPAGE**

CHAPTER 13

CHAPTER 2

CHAPTER 1

THE RISE OF THE LAST ORDER OF DARKNESS

It was night, a black night, a night where evil was roaring, luring at every corner of the street, ready to kill, torture, or even worse, suck your soul out. But also dark figures, silenced by the call of their master, could attack you. The air is stirring, something is happening. Is it good or is it bad? Groups of dark figures are going to the graveyard, gathering around, taking a little girl with them. Fires are lit at the graveyard. A big man stands in the middle.

,This night we honour them who has fallen and we will revenge them. We honour them who has come with us and we will kill those who have left us" said the man.

,What about the two Orders and Ministry?" said a tall man.

,They will be exterminated after our Order has arisen" said the big man.

,We don't have an Order. We lost a lot of man during that war at Hogwarts" said the same tall man. A Deatheater goes to the middle. Its Snape.

,Dumbledore has been killed. We thought that after Dumbledore nobody would be able to stand up to us. Damien reorganised the Bound Against Dark Arts into his so-called Order of the Phoenix and the close cooperation with the Order of the Griffion. I'm afraid that Matt won't be fooled by any return from us from the Dark Side" said Snape.

,We'll have to continue our plan and restore the Order of Darkness. Only then Damien and his two Orders and the Ministry won't stand a chance. Yes, Damien has the Sacred Fire but our Lord has the Torch of Darkness" said the tall man.

,We will restore the Order tonight. From what I heard, Damien yet knows nothing about any plan to restore the old Order of Darkness" said a small hooded figure. A goblet is set in the middle of the multiple circles that has been drawn on the floor of the graveyard. A fire lit itself in the Goblet. A dark figure arises.

,_The world changes. Tonight the solution for us to win the war and gain total control of humanity will arise. Arise, those who have left the world. Arise, the Lost Emperors_" said a voice, which only could belong to Monomoglith. Dark clouds appear everywhere.

,_Blood of his servants will reawaken the order_" said Monomoglith. All of his servants stand in circles and take forth a silver white knife. Blood streams out of the wounds of his servants and it floods in lines towards a single point. There the girl is being bind at two wooden sticks. What the evil group doesn't see, is that multiple dark figures are circling in the air on brooms and on the ground. It begins to thunder. From the glowing lava pit, the earth begins to split.

,_My servants join me. From all over the world the dark forces will arise again. Chaos will spread around the world and fear will rule_" said the voice of Monomoglith.

Behind a couple of graves, man are hiding. Some are muggles, some are trained special units of wizards.

,The army will be here soon. Then it is time to end this and bring peace" said one of the man.

,Good, my people are ready. Lets hope no-one will break it up. Don't mind about the dead, just do your job" said another man. It was the one who tried to force Matt to tell all the information Matt had about Monomoglith. Tanks start rolling closer. Jetfighters are in the air.

,Wait for my command, then launch a full-scale attack" said the man.

,Yes, sir" a voice said over the radio. Ground forces of the British Army are ready to go.

From the middle, from the goblet, a man arises. Completely in black, covered by a hood, but we could all clearly see it was Monomoglith itself. Lightening lightens from the pits that have been created in the ground. Black steam came up and nine echoes arrives.

,Here we are at the turning of the tide. Yes, we know this turn means good news for us and bad news for the muggles and wizards. We are going to win" said Monomoglith.

,My lord, may I ask you how you achieved such a thing" said a Deatheater next to him.

,Oh, thats quiet easy. You see, when I was exploring my own tomb I found out what the problem was during the war at Hogwarts. I needed my old Order of Darkness. Then I could take care of those who resisted me" said Monomoglith.

,But what about Matt Damien, my lord?" said Lucius Malfoy.

,Oh, dear Lucius. When the Order has arisen, Damien won't be a stay in the way. There are two sides now. The side of me and the side of Matt Damien and the one who can stay alive the longest will be the one who survives. You see, dear Lucius, Dumbledore doesn't exist anymore and the wizarding world tries to cover everything up for the muggles. But when we are gone here tomorrow morning they'll find this, nee etelpmoc eretsiud kelp" said Monomoglith.

,They'll find you. My father is a high councillor at the government. He'll send the army at you and you'll be finished of before you know" said the girl they imprisoned. Monomoglith turns around.

,What? He'll send that muggle-army of your country at me. Ha, I don't think so" said Monomoglith. He stretches out his hand and the girl begins to see things she never wanted to see. Things she had put away far in her memory. Monomoglith then senses something in the air. The air is vibrating. It looks like, if suddenly a lot of brooms and helicopters and jetfighters are there. Behind the gravestones the man of the army looks at the graveyard.

,Let's do it" said the man who interrogated Matt and Naomi.

,Move in" said the captain of the army. The tanks who were sheltered behind the bushes, fired their first shots. Monomoglith muttered something and a silver thin shield spun around the graveyard. All grenades and bombs exploded against it. Mortires and machineguns fired but everything bounces of the shield.

,Marines, move in" said the captain. The marines get closer and closer, but then all sudden, orgs appear from nowhere. Monomoglith rises into the air, together with the nine echoes.

,Deatheaters, Dark Wizards, orgs, all over this place. Prepare to strike. KI SREEHREVO ED DLEREW LENS NE DNAMIEN NAK JIM NEDUOHNEGET" shouted Monomoglith and a small ball of fire appears in his hand. He sends it after the tanks, which explodes directly. The jetfighters go to him and are destroyed by the shield. Monomoglith stretches his hands wide and the shield disappears, but the power that is released by opening the shield, is horrible. Multiple Dementors come from nowhere and marines lose their souls just by being sucked by the Dementors.

,Sir, call from the Headquarters" said a scout in the field-headquarters.

,Yes sir" said the captain.

,Captain, there is no use in fighting back. Not now, we need to retreat and reorder our attacks" said a commander from the headquarters.

,But sir.." said the captain.

,Nothing, give the orders and let the Special W Forces end this fight, so we can sleep tight" said the commander.

,Sir, our job isn't done here" said the captain,The daughter of the councillor is still imprisoned by those people".

,Thats above your orders, captain. You now have your orders, execute them" said the commander.

,Yes, sir" said the captain. He looked at the man.

,Well, they're all yours" said he and left the headquarters. The man laughs and gives his voice a boost.

,All marines retreat, marines retreat" said he. He looked upon the radar. A small triangle is approaching.

,What the hack are they doing?" said the man. A jetfighter appears above the graveyard, a triangular jetfighter, a B2 bomber.

,They are going to nuke those bastards?" said the man. The radar tells they still have five minutes before take-off. He shouts into the field,All marines forward, get that kid out of here". The marines approach the first line, but a rain of green curses has flown at them. Most of them are quickly dead, the rest goes on, killing a couple of Dark Wizards and multiple orgs. The girl is still standing alone. Monomoglith is battling a couple of jetfighters. He simply conjures a solid shield at his hand and the bullets get right in it. Then marines are deployed by helicopters and they arrive safely at where the girl is.

,Its OK, milady, we'll get you out of here" said one of them. Monomoglith turns around.

,No, she won't get anywhere" said he and creatures of fire appear from the fires. They kill the marines like they are plants. Then the B2 bomber deploys his bomb. It hits the ground and explodes. The ground is ripped apart, but Monomoglith just stands there, laughing, saying,You only hurt your own people, muggles. Don't you understand, Mr. President, Mr. Prime-Minister? Against my power and that of my followers there is no resistance. There is no light, only darkness and pain". He looks around and his followers are still battling the incoming marines and Special W Forces. Those are of course firing curses and jinxes. Monomoglith just points his wand and fires a giant black ball which kills multiple marines and SWFs. Orgs are closing the allied forces in and from the clouds, dark man with grey steam around them arises.

,Jiw njiz ed Tsol Srorepme. Jiw neneid Drol Monomoglith" they said.

,Emperors of darkness. Go and fulfil your oath" said Monomoglith. Grenades explode near the Emperors but they even haven't got a scratch. They mutter something and multiple tanks explodes. Then the SWFs arrive again.

,You will not pass. You will not harm the wizarding world. AVADA KEDAVRA" bellowed the line of SWFs. Those curses kill multiple creatures and wizards but no Emperors.

,Haga Naxa" bellowed the line of Emperors. The line of SWFs flew backwards. All dreaded by blood, some dead. Most of them try to flee, some succeed in Disapparating, but some just get into Dementors.

,Bring the surviving members to the centre. They will pay for the onslaught of this evening" said Monomoglith. They bring forth the man who interrogated Matt and Naomi and always tracked down Matt during the last year. Monomoglith raises his wand and puts him at a iron stick above a lava pit.

,You are, captain?" said Monomoglith.

,Your mother!" said the captain.

,No, you're not" said Monomoglith and raises his wand. The captain immediately shrieks in pain. He turns to the girl.

,I can promise you, girl. I will let you leave, but broken and you can tell your daddy that the terror of Monomoglith will begin" said Monomoglith and raises his wand. This time the girl has a lot of pain.

,OK, OK, my name is Alexander Munro. I'm captain of the Special W Forces. Those who have tried to kill you and the rest of your army. Leave the girl alone, take me, thats what you wanted, eh" said the captain.

,No-one can kill me, human. No-one, you understand, no-one. And if Matt Damien will come, I'll be ready and I will kill him and victory will finally be mine" said Monomoglith. ,And no, I don't want you. That girl was supposed to be tribute as price for the arise of the Dark Order, but because so many people died now, I don't need her" said Monomoglith, smiling,Just like I don't need you. AVADA KED…" but he suddenly stopped, because he heard a lot of plops. Wizards and witches were appearing all over the place. Suddenly orgs are slain like they are nothing.

,What does this mean?" said Monomoglith. He turns at Alexander.

,They have come. The UN has send their taskforces. And it won't be long, before the Orders of the Phoenix and Griffion will arrive here and they will beat you" said Alexander. Monomoglith raises his wand and thinks 'sectumsempra'. Alexander begins to bleed.

,Well, look around, Alexander. Those Orders have abandoned you and the girl will die sooner then you" said Monomoglith and turns to the girl. Alexander looks around and begins to grin.

,No, they didn't" said Alexander.

,Yes, they did. AVADA KED…." said Monomoglith, but stopped, because another voice shouted,MONOMOGLITH!". At the hill behind the graveyard, a man stands, wand out.

,Matt Damien" said Monomoglith, grinning broadly. The Lost Emperors send their flaming riders on horses to him.

,Llik meh" said the line of Emperors.

,Servants, long have we awaited this moment. The moment that we could kill Matt Damien and rule the world. Now the time has come to do this. Go, my servants and bring victory to me!" said Monomoglith. Matt Damien stood there, still on the hill, not even reacting on the incoming flaming horses.

,Servants of the Sacred Fire, servants, those who remained loyal to the wizarding community and to the muggle-world, arise and fear no enemy. The reign of Monomoglith will be short, but furious our strike will be. This is the moment. The moment we've waited for so long" said Matt. A golden aura appears all around him. His eyes turn gold. He continues,If the faith decides that we're going to lose this battle, then we will, but we won't let them just walk into the world without a fight. Stand, the Loyal to the Sacred Fire". Monomoglith grins and sees no-one, but then suddenly orgs are cut down everywhere. Behind Matt, his most loyal and trusted friends appear, Emma, Daniel, Marcus, Naomi, Nathalie, Erny and Cho-Chang. Matt nods and they go down, wands out. They don't even touch the first line of Dark Creatures, but they already die.

While the battle rages on, the daughter of the councillor is still captured by heavy chains. Three Deatheaters appear next to her. She is scared, because she can't do a thing. A bunch of bigger orgs arrive to with axes.

,Please, don't kill me. Please" the girl said,I'll do anything you want". The three Deatheater stand their ground and just look at her.

,Come on, you slimy scum. Do it or we'll do it" said one of the org. The Deatheater who is leading the three draws his wand and raises it. Then, suddenly he turns around and with a silver flash kills the orgs.

,You are no Deatheaters?" said the girl. The Deatheater taps with his wand at the chains. The chains brake. Monomoglith sees this and comes to them. He hits both Deatheaters with a black beam from his wand and they fall. The third Deatheater stands there with his wand at Monomoglith.

,Stand back, so I can kill her" said Monomoglith. The Deatheater stands for the girl.

,Not if I can do something about it" said the Deatheater and throws away his mask. It is Ginny.

,AVERTE ATÉ NARU" she bellowed. A silver white strike of light erupts from her wand. Ginny falls on the ground, but the force of her spell hits Monomoglith and he flies into the air. A lot of servants of Monomoglith are killed. Monomoglith just hovers in the air. He fires a gigantic grey beam at the ground, where Ginny lies, but then suddenly a black shadow flies before it and the beam hits the ground, but Ginny is still there. Matt who is battling multiple Deatheaters and Dark Wizards and Dark Creatures sees this, how a black shadow serves as a shield for Ginny. The girl takes Ginny away from the beam. Matt is glad Ginny wasn't hit by the fullest impact of the beam. Matt meets his nemesis Monomoglith on the battlefield.

,This is just the beginning, Damien. You really think you can end this war" said Monomoglith.

,Yes, I do" said Matt. Monomoglith attacks, but a conjured silver shield prevents Monomoglith from getting any further. Matt shouts,Avada Kedavra", but Monomoglith already disappears. Matt sends a purple beam after him, but Monomoglith encounters it with a red beam, a stunner. Matt is already gone, when Monomoglith sends a killing curse himself. Matt appears behind him and uses a saberspell. So does Monomoglith and they duel.

,Accio wand" said Matt and uses a saberspell with that wand as well. Monomoglith is hit in his belly.

,We'll be back, Damien. Sooner or later, you will pay" said Monomoglith. He and his servants Disapparates in a moment. The field is completely empty, only those at the side of Matt are still there. Matt goes to Ginny and the girl.

,Are you OK?" said Matt.

,Yes I am. I never thought Ginny would also be a wizard" said the girl. Ginny lies next to her.

,She is. Now if you wait, I'll take you personally to your parents" said Matt. Emma, Daniel, Naomi, Marcus and Erny arrives.

,Cho-Chang is wounded badly. Further no-one's killed from the Orders as far as I can see" said Erny. Matt nods. He stands up and takes the girl by the hand.

,Well, I need to bring the girl to her parents. They are in the White House right now" said Matt,Tell Ginny to get there when she is OK again. I wish to talk to her". Marcus nods. Matt focuses on the location of the parents and they are gone.

In the White House, Matt and the girl immediately walk on. They are stopped by some security-guards.

,You can't get on. The President is talking with his staff and the parents of the girl" said one of them.

,Yes, we know. I've got a pleasant surprise for them" said Matt. The girl comes forth and the security-guards look surprised.

,You have to hand your wand in before entering this room" said the other guard. Matt does so and they are allowed to go into the conference room. Matt walks on.

,Ladies and gentleman, may I introduce you, the daughter of the councillor" said Matt. The girl immediately goes to her parents.

,May I ask who you are?" said the President.

,I am, sir, the only one Monomoglith fears" said Matt.

,You are Matt Damien?" said the President.

,Yes sir, I am" said Matt. Multiple SWAT-members came in.

,Seize him. You are being prosecuted for the attempted murder on my family and on me" said the President. SWAT-members come in quickly.

,Don't anger me, Mr. President" said Matt.

,Where is Ginny McCriffin? She is the one who could help you out of here. If she is still alive, which I doubt, you are free" said the President. Ginny comes in.

,I am here. Release him, sir" said she. The President nods and the SWAT-members release him.

,How do we know that you are not those Deatheaters which can impersonate everyone?" said the President.

,Good question, we could ask you the same, Mr. President, or," said Matt, getting his wand back from Ginny and raising it,", should I say, Nott". Ginny raises her wand as well.

,I am in charge of the country now, Damien. The real President would never release all convicted murderers. Monomoglith now already took over the most powerful country in the world, as long as I am in charge" said Nott, impersonating the President.

,You are controlling all the people in here. Only those from your staff not, do you Nott?" said Matt.

,Yes" said Nott, raising his own wand. Ginny blasts it from his hand.

,Well, I'm afraid I'm going to end this little show of yours" said Matt. Nott begins to laugh.

,You don't think the Dark Lord didn't realise you might find this out. Ej taag un la tiurethca ne ed golroo si ten nennogeb" said Nott.

,No, the war has started yes, but we haven't lost it. Slaoz ki iez, ki ag tid siuh neveriuz nav la teh edawk" said Matt. He raises his wand higher.

,Do you really think no plan has set into motion? About 8 minutes London, Paris, Moscow and Budapest are going to be attacked" said Nott.

,Raaw si ed tnediserp?" said Matt.

,You'd like to know that, eh, wouldn't you? Ki ag tad ton nelletrev, not even if you would kill me" said Nott.

,So be it. AVADA KEDAVRA FLAMANDRARUS" said Matt. All evil is killed by a green curse with the power of the Sacred Fire. He turns around and looks around, finding the girl in the arms of her parents.

,Set up green alarm, the president is missing. I want to know why, where and how he is" said Matt. Some people hesitate, by seeing what they just saw. The personal assistant of the President arrives.

,Sir, you are not in charge" said she.

,I know, but do you wish to save London, Paris, Moscow and Budapest from a catastrophe? The International Statute for Secrecy has already been taken back. The muggleworld knows of the presence of wizards and witches. You know that. So where is the International Catastrophe and Emergency Room" said Matt. They walk to a map of the city.

,It is there. We have hidden it in one of those big stores, which are already closed for years" said the assistant.

,Good, grab my arm. We'll do a side-along apparition" said Matt. They disapparate and apparate in front of the big store. They enter the store.

,I'm Jessica O'Grave, Personal Assistant of the President. I have one of the most important and powerful wizards with me. He is asking direct access to our mainframe" said the assistant to one of the guards. They let them through. They enter a huge room, where both wizards and muggles are walking around.

,Here is the main screen. We have all the important cities monitored here. If something would happen we would know immediately" said Jessica.

,Not always. Muggle tricks to keep an eye on things that happen in Moscow and all those cities, do not always work. Believe me, the attacks on the cities already might have begun" said Matt.

11


End file.
